


After the wedding

by Superooosssshhhhh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superooosssshhhhh/pseuds/Superooosssshhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Robb had been brought back instead of Catelyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The feast

The Freys of the Twins had given the Starks of Winterfell guest right. They should be safe within their walls but they were not. As the army feasted and drank, the very men they sat, laughed and ate with plotted the end of The King In The North.

Catelyn POV 

The drums could have awoken the Others they were so loud. Catelyn Stark sat next to the lord of Dreadfort, the cold man hadn't touched the wine all evening. Robb was sat eating what was presented to him. Catelyns own brother Edmure sat with his new bride both admiring eachother. She envied that, Ned hadn't looked at her like that until she had arrived in Winterfell, to find Neds bastard settled in, the boy looked more like Ned even then. Younger than Robb both were still at the breast only Robb was at hers. She thought of the boy who was now a man of the nights watch and she felt a familiar hatred rise within her. She was disturbed from her thoughts by Lord Bolton excusing himself.

The bedding ceremony, the thing every maid fears most, memories of her own came back to her. She noted Roslin weeping as she was carried to the chambers. She looked around the hall and saw no women, no one who had been loyal to her son apart from those seated. The music played and drum sounded and her fears worsened. Her ears must have decieved her she thought hopeful, but she knew that song, The Reynes of Castamere. It was badly played but she knew the tune. Lord Walder spoke to her son and she grabbed a Frey mans arm, it was cold and hard. She slapped his face as hard as she could, so hard she even split his lip. Crossbowmen appeared in the gallery as Frey men turned on their guests. Her son had recieved three arrows and herself one the men carried on with the slaughter. Some men tried to fight but soon fell to the sword. 

After the northern men were dead she picked up a dagger off the floor and grabbed Jinglebell Freys long grey hair. She pressed the steel to his neck. "Lord Walder. Lord Walder! Enough you have paid betrayal with betrayal. Let it end please he is my son, my first and my last. Let him go and I swear that we will forget all that you have done here. I swear it by the old gods and the new." "Only a fool would believe such blather, do you take me for a fool my lady?" "No I take you for a father. I will trade your boys life for Robbs. A son for a son." Lord Walder pointed his long finger at Robb. "What I see there is a son." He pointed at Jinglebell. "He is a grandson and he never was much use anyway." Shock and fear washed over her as a man in dark armour and pink cloak spotted with blood stepped up tp her son. "Jamie Lannister sends his regards." With that he plunged his long sword through her sons chest and twisted. 

Her son may have broken his promise but she didnt. She sawed at Jinglebells neck until the blade touched bone. Someone had managed to get the knife off of her. Madness truly took her then, she had lost everyone Ned, Arya, Sansa, Bran, Robb even little Rickon. All gone before her this brought a scream to her lips the a laugh. She saw ravens as they ripped flesh off her face leaving deep furrows. "Make an end." Someone said as she wailed. She felt a tug on her hair and steel at her throat then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The aftermath

The Starks had been slaughered. Guest right had been broken by the Freys of the Twins. The King In The Norths riegn had ended and the north had descended in to chaos.

Sansa POV

Tyrion had not questioned her when she went to pray in The Godswood. She walked through to the Godswood, the heart tree that stood proudly reminded her of Winterfell only this trees face had changed, I must be as strong as Winterfell. Scarred and battered but still strong. She knelt in the dry, brown autumn leaves. There was no murky dark pond that Winterfells had, she found herself praying to the heart tree whose old power her father had worshipped, she prayed for Robbs victory in the Riverlands , her mother to be safe and finally for her dead family to rest.

The sun had settled when Ser Dontos came to her promising to help her leave this place. He promised that on the day of Jofferys wedding they would sneak away. He slipped out first and she followed. On her way to the chamber her and Tyrion shared Joffery approached her with his pouty lips. "I have news of your traitor brother." Her heart both stopped and sped up. "The Freys had him killed in thier hall." She felt the blood drain from her. "They stabbed him right through his heart." She felt her stomach turn. "And your mother I hear they slit her throat ear to ear." He smiled a fat happy smile. "Your hopes are gone. The north has fallen as you have." She wept as he walked away. The gods were truly cruel to the Starks. She managed to get to her chambers before she collapsed on the floor. Sobbing in to the stone as the door opened, she did not care who it was her grief was all that mattered. Her drawf husband had ordered his sellsword to lift the weeping girl to the bed. Fully dressed she cried herself to sleep.

She woke to the drawf asleep at her side. She pulled back the covers, she undressed and pulled on her night clothes. She climbed back in to bed, she wanted to feel the warmth and love of another person. Reluctently she hugged the Imps twisted small body. Her arms across his waist he woke and looked at her. Her eyes were puffy and sore, she closed them easily and fell in to a deep sleep. Her dreams were full of demons where she was running through Winterfell who was empty. Apart from the voices from the hall. She regonized three loud voices. Father's, mother's and Robbs. She ran to the keep clawing at the door for it to open and when it did she was greeted by horror. Her fathers head on a plate, her mothers throat slashed, Robbs head was changed with his wolfs head, Bran and Rickon were missing as was Arya. In their places sat half burnt heads she did not regonize, in Aryas place sat Jeyne Poole who's chest was beared, scarred and bloody. But the worst was her own seat where she sat with blood on her hands and she had a blade in her hands. She awoke in horror, sweaty and scared.


	3. Chapter 3

The revenge

News had spread over the realm of the barbaric slaughter of the Starks and the breaking of guest right. Sansa Stark was trapped alone in the capital surrounded by enemies. Arya Stark was stuck with the Hound being followed by The Brotherhood Without Banners.

Gendry POV 

Three days had passed since the red wedding and around the twins the evidence covered the lands. The smell of rotting men and horses turned his stomach. Harwin walked by the river bank that's where he found it. The body of a direwolf but the head of Robb Stark was sewed on it's neck. The body had been tossed away like it was nothing. That's when they caught themselves a Frey, good and alive. The men got him to talk through gold. Harwin wanted the Stark boys body, most likely to bring him in to the light of the lord. Gendry knew Aryy was a Stark and she was most likely dead like everyone else. Harwin and Thoros followed instructions to Robb Starks body. The sight was horrific, the crown was nailed to the wolfs head on his body other wounds to his body were slippery with black blood. The body was brought before the men they all gasped at the corpse. The silent sisters swapped the heads around to their proper bodies. "A mere boy." Harwin said "Thoros give him the kiss please. Please." "No." Answered Thoros "Its been too long." "Please he was just a boy. Please for me and his father please." The red priest refused again. Ser Beric bent before him and kissed the boy. Gendry saw the fire of life pass to Robb. Beric fell to the floor grasping his chest and The Starks eyes opened and they were golden.

Gendry looked at Robbs neck where the stitches were. He mourned for his mother, his men and his wolf. No one could save the wolf not even Thoros himself. The Godswood was quiet so much it was unnerving. It gave him the feeling of eyes on him watching his every move. "Your Grace would you like some food?" "I'm not a king. My men are dead." "Aye your men are dead but you ain't. The Freys ahould pay for their betrayal." Robb stood up uneasily and staggered to the trunk of the heart tree. The bleeding eyes made him feel as if they were judging him and his actions. The fallen king knelt and prayed to the old gods. Demon gods he thought for Gendry had taken the lord of light as his god. "You should follow the lord of light now." "I was raised in the north with these as my gods, I will keep them as my gods." This did not please him. But Robb prayed still and Gendry left him. Harwin walked up to him. "How's he doing?" "He won't eat. He's sat right now praying to his false tree gods." Harwin placed a hand on his shoulder.  "You do not understand the Starks. They have always worshipped the old gods of the north. Robbs father did and his before him. Ned built the first sept ever to be in Winterfell for Catelyn. May she rest peacefully." "But their gods are false." "Not to them. The children of the forest gave them the old gods and the trees. Old ways die hard here in the north. Now get yourself something to eat I'll talk to Robb. Now go." Gendry walked to the fire to get some stew and keep warm.

He ate his stew whilst sat beside the fire. He thought of Aryy and where she may be. He was a knight now and a member of the brotherhood, he must put her aside now. Lem spoke quietly "Did ya hear about Stannis going to the wall Gendry?" He shook his head with a mouthful of food. "They say he saved the nights watch from the wildlings. He rules the wall now." "I was going to be a man of the nights watch. Before this war of five kings started." "Aye we know then you and Arya Stark escaped Harrenhal together. You want to know something else about the nights watch?" "Out with it then Lem." "They say the watch is battling the Others." "Shut up. They don't exist." He leaned in close to Gendry. "They did." Laughing burst out amongst the men. One said "They say the new Lord Commanders a bastard. A Stark bastard. His Graces own brother." "Do you think he'll want to go north?" Gendry asked "After we find his sister maybe." Lem spoke loudly followed by Harwin. "The North Remembers. He will not forget what we have done for him, nor will he forgive those reponsible for his downfall." Silence covered the camp as the men thought of those words and the meaning behind them.

The men understood that the north would have revenge and they were willing to help. Gendry and The Brotherhood Without Banners travelled the Riverlands with The King In The North killing Lannisters and Freys alike. "The north remembers what you and your kind did." Robb told Merret Frey just before he was hanged. Fear in a mans eyes before he dies had always intrigued Gendry. Did they fear death or hell? Only the lord of the light knew and he did not show him in the flames. Gendry had been present at almost all of the hangings. Frey men seemed to have a weaselly way about them. As slippery as an eel, as sly as a fox and as power hungry as a Lannister. All the men wanted was the lordship nothing less and it seems given the chance they'd a have a crown upon their brow. Robb had now began to don his crown during the executions, why Gendry didn't know and didn't care. Aryy was who he wanted to find and he believed that revenge could wait but The King In The North didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after the red wedding, the purple wedding followed. King Joffery had swallowed wine and his last breath. Tyrion Lannister was put on trial for his nephews murder. Sansa Stark had only escaped due to Littlefinger pulling his strings.

Sansa POV 

She had watched Joffery swallow his wine and choke to death, she didn't feel anything but horror. She wanted to feel happy, joyous or even relieved but she felt disgusted. Joffery had taken her fathers head and had shared Robbs fate. The ultimate betrayal was being killed at a wedding. But she had fled from it making her look as guilty as Tyrion did. Before she could be accussed Dontos had stole her away and brought her to Littlefinger. For this he was given an arrow to the heart. Littlefinger was set to marry her aunt Lysa in the Vale. She would be safe in the Eyrie away from the Lannisters and their lies.

Littlefinger brought Sansa to the Fingers. She enjoyed the stay there, the cold made her think of Winterfell but the sea reminded her of Kingslanding. She would rather forget that horrid place and remember the granite walls and Godswood of Winterfell. Her thoughts always went back to her father, mother. Robb, Bran, Rickon and Arya. When she began to remember the life that was stolen from them all. 

When she had last been in Winterfell Bran had been sleeping, Rickon had been playing with Shaggydog. Robb had hugged her with snow in his hair and Mother had remained at Brans side. Gods I miss them all. She had thought life was a song but it wasn't. Prince Joffery and her were to be married. He was a handsome hero to herback then, but there are no heros only monsters. Arryn men arrived with Lysa, that very day she and Peyter Baelish were married. Sansa became Alyane Stone, a bastard just like Jon Snow. Stone and Snow are all that remain of Winterfell now. Sansa Stark had been a dutiful Southern lady, now she must strong, Northern lady. 

They had travelled back to the Eyrie and soon after her aunt had told her that she would wed Lysas son Robert Arryn. The boy was very sickly and still at the breast at seven years. She did not want to have him, she wanted Willas Tyrell and Highgarden. She wanted to be loved but she knew that Winterfell will always be what they want. Love may come in time. But she knew that love did not even exist for her anymore.

She watched Petyr compliment little Robin. The boy obviously had no idea that the lord paramount was planning his death and his succession. Harry the Heir is the one he planned to have her marry. She didn't want her young cousin to die she just wanted to be loved and Winterfell. She wanted to go home, to go North and find her brother Jon Snow. He was the only one that remained to her.

She noticed the snow gently falling from the sky. She thought back to the family she had lost. Winter is truly coming. As she thought those words Lady came back to her. She was so like herself but so different she wished that she could have saved her.

She had ripped Robins doll that he carried everywhere, after he had gone in to one of his fits. Petyr had came to her and kissed her upon the lips. This unbeknownst to her had been witnessed by her Aunt Lysa, who had then had her singer summon Sansa. When in her Aunts presence she had almost been thrown out of the moon door by her. Petyr had stopped her and pushed Lysa in her place.

They then fought off the suspicions of the lesser lords in the Vale. She lies to them for Petyr and herself, they would never believe she was Sansa Stark of Winterfell and the heir of the north after her brothers death. She truly became Alyane Stone. Robin mourned his mother as she and Petyr prepared to tour the Vale with him.


End file.
